


Dancing in Rio

by HollyEDolly



Series: Alive and in Love in Rio [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rio, Samba, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the best things about living in Rio was the music, much like New Orleans music ran through the city’s veins. Skye loved it; she’d often leave the window in the apartment open so the vibrant sounds the street musicians produced would filter through their small safe haven. Bucky wasn’t too keen on a lot of modern music, he found it loud and obnoxious mostly, give him some smooth Jazz any day but he had to admit the soothing music the street performers favoured was pretty good. He found his appreciation for it increased even more when Skye began to dance, her hands would work their way into her hair as she swayed her hips to the rhythm, he preferred to watch her, but occasionally he would relent when she begged him to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in Rio

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to make my Bucky/Skye smut into a little series, kind of like snippets from their life in Rio.

One of the best things about living in Rio was the music, much like New Orleans music ran through the city’s veins. Skye loved it; she’d often leave the window in the apartment open so the vibrant sounds the street musicians produced would filter through their small safe haven. Bucky wasn’t too keen on a lot of modern music, he found it loud and obnoxious mostly, give him some smooth Jazz any day but he had to admit the soothing music the street performers favoured was pretty good. He found his appreciation for it increased even more when Skye began to dance, her hands would work their way into her hair as she swayed her hips to the rhythm, he preferred to watch her, but occasionally he would relent when she begged him to join her. It’s not that Bucky couldn’t dance, in actual fact he was a very good dancer but for a long time after his memories had started to return, he found that dancing reminded him of his old life. The one he’d had before HYDRA had found him, it’s not that he didn’t appreciate the life he had now. He knew how lucky he was, after all most people would have thought him a monster indeed that’s how he thought of himself most of the time but Skye she was different. She saw the world differently, she wasn’t naive she was well aware that the world could be a dark place and yet she still found the light in every situation. She had become his warmth, his hope and he needed her like he needed air to breathe, that scared the hell out of him.

Tonight she’s twirling around by the open window in a plaid shirt and panties, it’s a scorcher of an evening, the air is thick and balmy but she is as exuberant as ever. She reaches her hand out to him, smiling sweetly. He laughs and shakes his head which earns him a pout “Awww come on, dance with me” she pleads in that way she knows he can’t resist. Relenting shamelessly easily he grabs her hand pulling her close, his super arm as she has affectionately named it wraps around her waist and he starts to move spinning her around the tiny living room. She giggles and shrieks with delight when he dips her like a pro, all of a sudden there’s clapping mixed in with the chilled samba beat. It seems their display has attracted some onlookers, their place overlooks a crowded Rio street, privacy is not something that’s easy to come by here, but it’s anonymity they seek and that they have. Rio’s general population are mistrusting of the police, which means they have no interest in reporting on the young couple. Nor do they bat an eye at his arm which he appreciates greatly, he’s only really comfortable around Skye, it’s hard not to be she has a soothing quality about her. It’s almost like she anticipates his moods, she knows when to distract him and when to leave him be. She’ll never push him to share his thoughts but she inspires confidence, he wants to confide in her, to take comfort in her. Pulling her from the wreckage of her car, saving her from John Garrett and his cronies, it may have been reckless given he was on the run himself but it was the best thing he had ever done. All of a sudden he’s overcome; he pulls her to him taking her lips into a desperate and needy kiss. He wishes he could tell her how he felt, how much she means to him, how she’s the centre of his universe but he can’t, not yet. All he can do is use his actions to show her what he can’t say, she moans softly against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. She stands flush against him, soft curves pressed into hard muscle, his hands travel to her waist hoisting her up with ease giving him better access to her mouth.

Running his tongue along the seam of her lips he begs for entry, she opens up to him with another needy little groan and he deepens the kiss, his tongue curling around hers. The earlier clapping is replaced by whistles and racy remarks shouted in Portuguese, he’s picked up enough of the local tongue to know now was the time to pull the blinds down. He backs up to do just that his lips never leaving hers, he knows the apartment like the back of his hand. She breaks the kiss to rub her nose along his “you didn’t want to give the neighbours a show then?” she chuckles softly.

“No, I’d rather keep you all to myself” he answers with a shy smile whilst pressing her up against the wall, slowly he trails soft kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, she gasps when he dips his tongue into the hollow of her throat. His fingers begin to pop the buttons on her shirt revealing her beautifully soft skin, easing the material over her shoulders he lets it drop to the floor, her bra follows soon after. He lets himself take a moment to admire her, they have no reason to rush, and she’s breathtakingly beautiful. Her chestnut hair that falls in waves to her full breasts, her eyes like rich chocolate framed by dark inky lashes, her face so expressive betrays her every thought and emotion, she’s his angel and she looks every inch the part. Dipping his head he circles one rosy peak with his tongue before drawing the sensitive nub into his mouth, and sucking. Her fingers thread themselves into his hair pulling him closer as she keens her approval; his hand finds her other breast and massages the tender mound gently. He has to be careful not to exert too much pressure, but he trusts Skye to tell him if he’s hurting her, right now he knows she’s not in pain. She’s a vocal lover but he likes it, loves it in fact, he can feel himself hardening his erection straining against the lose pants he wears. With one last deep pull, he moves away from her breasts kissing his way down her body, placing feather light kisses along her ribs and taut stomach until he reaches the waistband of her panties. Hooking his thumbs into the flimsy material, he pulls them down her shapely legs. Her eyes lock onto his as she steps out of them, he can see the lust that burns in them and his answering smile is sinful.

She knows what’s coming, he doesn’t miss the shiver of anticipation that travels over her body, kneeling between her legs he places his hands on her hips. Gently he nips and kisses her inner thighs before running his tongue along her wet folds, he holds her steady as she shudders with pleasure and when he flicks his tongue over her clit she takes the lords name in vain several times. Working her over with his tongue, he takes his time hitting all the right spots, making love to her with his tongue and when she can take no more, she screams his name as she comes gloriously against his mouth. Kissing his way back up her body he keeps a tight hold on her in case she’s still a little weak kneed, before claiming her mouth in another passionately deep kiss. Her hands explore his body pulling the tank her wears over his head and tracing the lines of his muscular frame, it doesn’t take them long to wander to his pants. Fumbling with his belt and fly she makes quick work of them and his boxers, playfully she squeezes his firm ass and he can’t help the deep rumbling laughter that escapes him. He loves her, for so many reasons but one of the most evident is the way she makes him forget about everything outside of these four walls. All his pain, all his anguish and guilt just evaporate when she holds him like this, when she kisses him like he’s the only man she’s ever wanted. Picking her up, he hooks her legs around his waist before pushing into her slowly. Letting her feel every inch of him, allowing her body to open up to him before he starts to move, his hips swivel to the rhythm of the music that still filters in through the window. He relishes the way she feels when he’s buried inside her, wet and warm and tight. She moans loudly not caring that the entire street can probably hear her, demanding “faster”, “deeper”, “harder” and he gives her exactly what she wants because he wants it too.

Resting his forehead against hers, his pace is almost brutal now as the drums outside pick up speed and decibels, he feels the familiar tingle in the base of his spine, he can’t hold back much longer. All of a sudden she cries out again as her second orgasm strikes, her feminine muscles clench and release around him and that’s it. Stars explode between his eyes as he comes inside of her for what feels like an eternity, he holds her close to him as they try to recover themselves. Outside the crowd that had gathered cheer and clap, he’s almost certain their applause is for the street performers but it seems Skye is on the same wavelength because she’s giggling.

“Maybe we gave them a show after all” she winks at him saucily and he shakes his head laughing silently.

Slowly he lowers her to the floor pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, lacing their fingers together he pulls her toward the bedroom “I think it’s time we took this show somewhere quieter” he chuckles. One day soon he’s going to tell her just how much he loves her, but until then he’ll just have to keep on showing her the only way he knows how.


End file.
